Meeting the Father
by bishies'82
Summary: Ever wonder why the ever famous tennis prodigy Fuji Syuuske is kind of on the wacko side? It's all about the blood of a Fuji


**Title: **Meeting the Father

**Summary:**Ever wonder why the ever famous tennis prodigy Fuji Syuuske is kind of on the wacko side? It's all about the blood of a Fuji

**Genre: **Family

**Characters: **Fuji family

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **POT is not mine. But I hope to own it in the future (a dream. A very nice dream if it ever comes true)

**Note:**Sorry I feel that it's a bit OOC, but I did try very hard to make it close to reality as possible. Sorry for any mistakes that I might have committed and hope you enjoy it.

Ever wonder why the ever famous tennis prodigy Fuji Syuuske is kind of on the wacko side? Okay maybe not wacko but you have to admit he's not fully sane sometimes. To give him some slack he's not the only person who has that unique personality. In reality, all (okay maybe not all, Yuuta is an exeption; most then) of the Fuji family members have this unique (problematic?) personality. It runs in the family it's in their blood, and on some occasion, passed to some neighbours and friends such in the case of one Saeki Kojirou.

The Fuji family is fairly normal if you look on their lifestyle, activities and such. The only difference is that a normal family won't have a sadistic mother to punish the children or a prankster father to initiate entertainment and leisure activities.

Fuji Yoshiko is one hell of a mother as in the perspective of the Fuji family. She takes care of the family needs personally as much as she can while still being able to do the small family business. Facing both the pressure of being the mother of 3 and the demands of fast-growing business might be the reason as to why she has the tendency to be sadistic in giving punishment to the children. Here are the criteria that is used by Yoshiko in punishing her children (1) smiling with closed eye, (2) punishing the children by making them do their worst nightmare or making them eat her sadistic version cooking and lastly (3) she uses an oh-so-sweet voice that just drips with pissed and untameable aura. This serves as an explanation why Fuji Syuuske has an unequalled palate.

Her falling in love with the most playful prankster in the whole of Tokyo just marked the making of an Armageddon of a family. The head of the Fuji family was gullible but intelligent when the need arise for it. He was never quite known to most people since he tends to stay focus whenever he works. Well, let us thank the gods that he chooses to stay in low profile. He is currently living at the outback of 'down under', Australia. Being the marketing director, he is usually send abroad for long periods of time to strike a deal and assist in making that deal as stable as possible. Only in the success of the business will he be able to go back to Japan. He does visit his family during his available time, although it's not on a standard basis. He is of medium built with the characteristic that greatly pronounce his Asian origins.

It was of mere chance that he got to meet Ms. Yoshiko in his early twenties. He was walking the park with his pet dog when she bumped into a gorgeous being with an aura of an angel bump into him. It was love at first sight! He was floating in air the woman in front of her was surrounded with flowers and sparkly sparkly things around her. She was an angel (or so he thought). During the time he was courting her, he saw a glimpse of her sadistic side. But being the masochist that he is, made him love her even more (*sigh* such a dysfunctional family! hahaha). In just a few years he and Yoshiko married.

What makes the Fuji family head so playful or masochist, you ask. Well then I guess the history as why Syuuske turned as to what he is today must be told.

The day Syuuske came into the world was also the happiest day for Yoshiko and his husband. In the zenith of their happiness of having such an adorable child, the couple unconsciously gave 'too much' love and adoration to Syuuske that caused the child to somehow develop an eccentric point of view. Don't get me wrong, Syuuske grew up to be a lovable child but the too much love from his mother somehow developed his thinking of he can have everything by letting the his sadistic smiling-aura leak. While his prankster habit just simply came from his father.

**-POT-**

During Syuuske's childhood he experienced a lot (When I say a lot I mean A LOT) of things. When Syuuske was 1 year old, his father found out that his favourite trait of his wife was excessively passed to their second child. He observed this when Syuuske was playing on his crib. The cherubic baby lied on his back while his feet and hands were raised in the air that lands on the toy that was being crushed between his feet. While his mouth playing with the dolls head and trying to take it off. He was going "goo goo ha-ha" cutely while doing all these. After a few more forceful pull the baby succeed in chopping the doll apart. He then opened his cerulean gems and looked at his father straight in the eyes. In that moment Hideoshi Ryou Fuji recognized the glint that passed in his son's eyes. It was their Fuji pride (or curse would be much more fitting).

Stars then burst in sky when Hideoshi Ryou Fuji found a new goal in life! To mess with his son's mental state! He was so happy that after years of being under the rule of his heart (he was so in love with his wife that he doesn't have the heart to play too much prank on her. In the event that he does push through with this pranks, it's always cut short by Yoshiko's innate capability of simply smiling), he has now found someone to absolutely mess with without worry. He knows that being his and Yoshiko's son equipped Syuuske to withstand any kind of pranks coming from him. On the side note, the reason why he never played too much pranks on other people is because one of his office mates almost committed suicide while another needed medical assistance to get back to work.

**-POT-**

When Syuuske turned 3 his father was teaching him how to play a bit of catch. Syuuske being a fast learner felt that he was being played with by his father. It was so obvious that his father was purposely throwing the ball too much on the right or left to make him run in his baggy clothes that his mother made him wear. He was so cute in those clothes especially with the cap on his head although he was having difficulty in running. He usually fell down face first on the ground and hears his father snickering. Who in their right mind would make a 3 year old child wear something so big and make them run? None other than his lovable parents. The third time that Syuuske fell down, he realized that it was time to retaliate. _'hmm... father is playing... with me! *little syuuske pouted* hmph! I'll show him! I can play this game too!' _He stood up and made a face towards his dad but immediately smiled, that close-eyed smile. Hideoshi gulped a little. _'Oh my! My boy is learning fast! I didn't think he'll catch up this fast! Hehe.. this will be interesting'. _

Syuuske being born as a tensai did have advanced skills and intelligence. Thus he threw the ball, acting as though putting all his strength in it, as high as he can only to again act to fall down but still able to throw the ball and make it land on his father's crotch! (his father was so worried that his son actually got hurt and run towards him only to face the force of science that is called impact!). His dad rolled on the grass while Syuuske smirked at his father's predicament. _'hehehe! You shouldn't have messed with me dad~dy!' _He stood up and walked to his father and acted as if he was ready to cry.

"Daddy! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Uwah!" Syuuske stood beside his father who was still lying down on the grass.

"It's okay son! Don't worry about it! Daddy's fine." Hideoshi was having a hard time speaking thus this came out in puffs.

'_hmm. Daddy's fine? Better jump on him then to make sure that he knows how so sorry I am. Hihihi!'_

"Daddy are you sure you're okay?" little Syuuske asked again with his round eyes staring innocently at his whimpering father.

"Yes Shu daddy's fine" a crooked smile was plastered on Hideoshi's face.

'_It really hurts like hell but how can I get mad with that face?' _Hideoshi closed his eyes and mentally berating himself.

"Really? DADDY I LOVE YOU! Syuuske is really sorry!" Shuuske commenced his plans by early jumping on his father and 'accidentally' putting too much pressure on the sore spot of his dad.

"Shu-! UGH! Shu! Yes! Dad-dy lo-ves you ugh! too! Now could you please ugh! get off of daddy yaouch! Daddy? please" his eyes was getting moist from Syuuske's non-stop jumping-spree on top of him. The kid was just too much!

'_If this continues I might not have a third child!' _

As if answering his prayers, his wife and daughter came back from their walk and saw the commotion.

"Daddy! Are you okay? You're sweating a lot!" and an 8-year old Yumiko asked.

"I'm fi-ne! But could you please get Shu off of me? Syuuske! Stop jumping please!" Hideoshi raised his voice a bit. The child that was clinging to his neck looked up to him with teary eyes.

"Awwh! Daddy! You made Syuuske cry!" Yumiko was somewhat angry with her dad.

"Ah! No! Shu! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" More sweat was forming on his forehead as his wife and daughter looked at him with 'the eyes of doom'.

Syuuske pouted more and Yumiko found this so cute that she can't help but plop down landing on this father's sore area. While all this was happening, Yoshiko just kept smiling looking at her family and enjoying her husband's misery! She was not stupid. She saw 'what' Syuuske was jumping on! And it made her snicker evilly at the thought of her husband's naivety.

'_Anata*, haven't you checked the note that I posted on the refrigerator? Syuuske scored a 110 on his IQ test! You should know better than to mess with your child! He's not that innocent as not to know that you were pulling his leg!' _Yoshiko just smiled and decided that she should have a talk with her husband tonight.

**-POT-**

On Syuuske's 5th birthday, Yuuta was born. Syuuske was bit happy that some of his father's hyper activeness in pranks will be a little mild since it will be equally distributed among his children.

His father's pranks never really applied to Yumiko at first. But when the girl turned 10, his father has seen the 'potential' in her of the 'Fuji Pride'. Thus, he tested her daughter by putting a wet towel on her seat during dinner time (Yumiko was being teased because she continued to wet her bed until she was 9 years old). Hideoshi's aim was to find out whether his daughter will retaliate from the minor prank. The moment his daughter enter the dining room, Hideoshi's face stayed as passive as though he did not do anything wrong at all. Yumiko quietly took her seat and felt that it was wet, thus she stood up to see what it was. It was just a wet towel. Her father immediately took the initiative to ask what was wrong out of 'concern'.

"Yumiko what's wrong?" Hideoshi asked in a solemn voice, as what is expected as the head of the family.

"Nothing oya-ji" Yumiko answered with a straight face. She turned around and tried to excuse herself from the table. But unfortunately his father has other things in mind.

"Yumiko, is your skirt wet? Did you just wet yourself? Oh and don't call me oya-ji call me too-chan" Hideoshi was once again pulling the leg of his child and snickering inside.

"Anata, Yumiko stopped wetting her bed since last month" Yoshiko piped in seeing the vein in her daughter's temple.

"TOO-chan I did not wet myself, I just sat on a wet towel that's why my skirt got wet" Yumiko reasoned out.

With a wave of a hand Hideoshi said "Excuses. Tsk tsk just admit it that you wet yourself daughter"

"Argh! I did not you stupid oya-ji!" Yumiko stomped away to change her skirt.

"Anata, that was mean!" Yoshiko said although she was trying hard to stifle her giggles.

"You say that but you enjoy that as well, now go and call Syuuske, we should start eating."

'_Now I just have to wait for the retaliation! If you really have the 'Fuji Pride' it won't be something small. I have to prepare myself'. _Hideoshi was anticipating the worst prank that her daughter will throw at her. If she was anything like her mother then he should be ready with a full force attack.

That night Hideoshi was not able to sleep and only one thought keeps repeating itself on his mind. _'I'm so proud! My daughter is a true Fuji! She is equal to her mother! No wait! She planned her revenge in just 4 hours and the results were tremendous! Then she might just exceed her mother! I'm so proud!' _Hideoshi contemplated this while stream of tears flows from his face. He was quietly resting on one of the wards in the hospital with an IV attached to him.

Whatever Yumiko's revenge was on his father remained unknown even for the family, since the culprit stayed quiet and the victim stayed mummified for about a month.

**-POT-**

Syuuske's 10th birthday was the most memorable. Because after being humiliated, food poisoned, almost eaten by sharks and exposed to other more pranks from his father, he was going to be set free. His father was going to be sent to Australia for corporate assignment. It was the best present ever. Well, not really. He loves his Daddy~~~! And he doesn't want him to leave but... well, let just say their relationship is kind of complicated.

Syuuske really can't say whether he will be happy or not, but he do know that he wants a break from his father's onslaught of pranks. Although he would also admit that he will miss the geezer's hear-pumping and heart-stopping tricks (Pushing his sons off a cliff on one of their vacation was an example. This was justified by their dad to be an activity that is good for blood circulation although bad for the heart and was followed by a hearty laugh from their father and a giggle from their sister and mother).

'_Oh speaking of__ nee-chan! Why was she not pushed by dad that time? Maybe it has something to do with nee-chan's revenge on him? Hehehe maybe he doesn't want to get on her bad side! Argh! The old geezer's picking favourites! Although poor nee-chan for not being one of the favorites'. _Syuuske was pondering this while a creepy smile started to blossom on his face.

A pat on his head was what brought him back to reality.

"Hey shortie, are you excited to go to Australia" his daddy asked exuberantly with a true smile on his face.

"Yeah! But why are we all going there? It's such a long flight daddy~~~~!" Little Syuuske was whining to his daddy!

'_Awhh.. my baby is soo cute! BUT! I know he has horns! Better watch out!' _Hideoshi looked at his son's big blue eyes. Syuuske blinked once, then twice waiting for his father's reply.

"Daddy?" Syuuske tilted his head a little that made his father cringed due to his cuteness. Syuuske was wearing a fluffy pink jacket with a matching bonnet on his head and white mittens on his hand. It was still cold in Japan despite it being already February. Syuuske and his father was sitting on one of the rows of chairs in the airport waiting for their flight. His mother and siblings were at the bathroom (Yuuta said he wanted to go pee while Yumiko said she wants to buy food and Syuuske being Syuuske said that he will accompany their father and just go the restroom after they get back).

The family was currently in the airport waiting for their flight to Australia. They were going there on two reasons. One is to have a family vacation and another is to send their dad to his job and make sure he stays there. Despite Hideoshi's excessive streak of stupidity and ruthless prank on his family, deep down he is the typical father that wants nothing than to be with his family. He is really a big sap. Therefore he has the tendency to run away from his work and back home whenever he just feel like it. This was actually the first time for Hideoshi to go abroad and away from his family for more than 6 months. Usually it would only take 3 months max for him to be away from his family working in another region of Nihon but never abroad. Thus, this will be a very long and excruciating parting for him.

Although he got the feeling that some of his children are happy on how the situation turned out. He was kind of feeling sad *sob sob*. But Yoshiko did emphasize the importance of his role in the family. It was to provide the essential needs of the family. And with Yumiko, Syuuske and Yuuta studying all at the same time, the head of the family as well as the mother should work together for them to survive and live a good lifestyle. Since Hideoshi was hoping for his other half to run after him he threatened that having a couple separated for long periods of time tend to end up having a broken family. And he added that he might stray a little during the separation. After that talk between the couple, Hideoshi was seen by their children lying on the floor of their living room with blood oozing from his nose and a broken foot (left) and sprained ankle (right). Hideoshi never tried to pull that card on his wife ever again.

Hideoshi shuddered at the mere thought of it. A pull on his sleeve made him come back to reality. Syuuske was still waiting for his answer.

"Daddy are you even listening to me?" Syuuske pouted and pulled harder on his father's sleeves.

Hideoshi again stared at his son. He was just amazed at how Syuuske looks more of a girl than a boy. He was just so adorable. He sometimes just has the urge to hug him so tightly, like right now.

Syuuske was lifted off the floor and into his father's embrace. Despite being 10-years old, Syuuske is really petite and light. Thus his father did not have any difficulty in carrying him. He sat Syuuske on his lap and smiled a genuine smile for his son.

"What were we talking about again?" Hideoshi asked his shocked son. He can see in his son's eyes the shock of being carried like that.

"_Daddy's carrying me! Hmm... I better be on my guard! He might try something again!" _Little Syuuske's mind was already coming up of new ways to have his revenge on his father if ever he tried to pull his leg. But despite that he still played along to see whether his father was being serious or not.

"Hmm. I said why do we have to go on such along flight! It's so far away and I wanted to cuddle in the kotatsu* back at home". Syuuske pouted a little to relay his disappointment.

"Well baby, daddy's going to be assigned to such a faraway place and he wants to be close to his family as long as he can. That is why he is taking the whole family on an impromptu vacation. Don't you like that you will be able to travel?"

"I do. But don't you think that we could have done this in the summer?" Syuuske grinned up to his father.

"Hmm.. you have a point but don't you want to go there now? It's quite exciting isn't it? Going there just with a snap of a finger and not planned?"

"But wouldn't it be more organized if we did plan it?"

"Baby, not all things in life are planned. One should always learn the value of being spontaneous or else life would be so dull. It's what makes life more exciting. Facing something you don't know will make you grow and develop skills you never knew that is within you, do you understand?"

Syuuske just nodded. He never expected his father to be so serious. Actually he never thought that his father has the capability of being serious. He was always a clown! How on earth can he be all serious now and spouting words of wisdom? But Syuuske was amazed. This was his Daddy and no one else! He might be stupid, clumsy and a total clown most of the time but deep down he is a reliable dad and will do everything for the sake of his family.

"AWWHH! Why is my Syuuske blushing? Did I amaze my baby boy?" Hideoshi started teasing.

'_UGRGH! Just when I thought that dad was all serious! Tsk! Heheh but still his my beloved DAAAAADDYY! Hihihi I better not let him hear me scream like a little girl! I'm sure he'll never let me hear the end of it!' _Syuuske primarily pouted to his father but in an instant it blossomed into a beautiful smile.

"Oi what are you two doing?" a cherubic 8-year old Yuuta asked indignantly. Yuuta (even though he does not say it) is a daddy's boy. He was kind of jealous when he saw his older brother being cuddled by their father. He huffed and pouted at them

Hideoshi smiled fondly at his second son and patted his head, while Syuuske having a sadistic-attack decided to tease Yuuta mercilessly.

"Hmm is my baby brother jealous?" He said this while cuddling further into his father's embrace.

"Of course not! UWA! Stop cuddling daddy aniki!" Yuuta jumped up and climbed onto his father's lap and made his father wrap his arm around him.

Syuuske, while giggling said "I thought you said you were not jealous?"

"I'm not! I just want daddy to hug me because its cold! Hmph!"

"Hahahah! You are sooo cute Yuuta" Syuuske once again teased and pinched his brother's cheek. The two continued to banter while their mother, father and sister looked at them fondly.

The husband and wife made an eye contact that was full of love.

"_Darling, please take care of our sons"_

"_Of course anata I will be guide them to become a man like you"_

"Announcement the flight to Sydney Australia are now boarding please proceed to gate 44A."

"Okay guys break it up! Our plane is here. Grab all your things and don't let go our hands, okay? You might get lost in this crowd!"

"Yes mother" the 3 siblings chorused.

After putting his backpack on himself Syuuske grabbed Yuuta's hand and dragged him back to their father who was still arranging his things. Syuuske was whispering something to Yuuta that made the little boy blush profusely. Yuuta seems to refusing what Syuuske had said but with a little coercing Yuuta gave in. They stood in front of their father with Yumiko being tagged along by Syuuske. Their father looked up and Syuuske gave the signal and all together they said.

"Daddy despite you are a prankster maniac, clumsy oaf and clown we I love you and we are proud of you being our dad!" Only Yuuta shouted, while his siblings were giggling beside him. He was blushing up to the tips of his hair. Most of the people turned to look at the little Yuuta which made the little boy blush more.

"Aniki! You said we were going to say it together!" Yuuta was shaking his brother's hand.

"I'm sorry Yuuta! We just can't help it! You are so cute when you blush! hahahaha" Syuuske and Yumiko giggled.

Hideoshi was speechless. Despite it being only Yuuta who screamed him praises. The fact that it came from his children touched his heart. His eyes shown with determination!

"_I will do it! I will go to Australia and do my job to provide my family with what they need. I will do it for them!"_

"Anata, you know that they love you despite the fact that you made them eat worms/live squid, push them off a cliff (of course with ropes around them), shaved their head when they were little and asleep, left them on the mall on their own and many other terrible things that you did. They still love you" Yoshiko said all this with a smile on her face.

"Anata, are you making me feel happy or sad?"

"Depends darling on your perception! HAHAHAHAAH!" with a high-pitched laugh (that can be mistaken of that of a witch)Yoshiko left her husband feeling a bit guilty.

But all guilt vanished when Syuuske and Yumiko grabbed both of his hand on either side (while Yuuta ran to their mother) and smiled at him assuring that despite the things that happened in the past, they will still love their father. And anyway who were they to judge their father, they also had their fair share of pranks aimed as revenge to the man that they are going to accompany to Australia.

Ahh! The life of a Fuji is really complicated!

**-POT-**

**A/N: **Hello! This is my first fic at POT. I hope to add another chapter here. What do you guys think? There are so many ideas running in my head right now! Its so frustrating! But to first have a foundation I decided to first introduce you to one of the characters I plan on using in my future fics. So what do you think?

Please feel free to send any comments and suggestions! I'm very open to them! Although I hope there is no flaming _. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated and welcomed too.


End file.
